


I Think Harry Is Fucking With Me

by hrm6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, First Time, Football Player Louis, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, Underage Sex, mention of bottom harry/ top louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrm6/pseuds/hrm6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches Louis a lesson for teasing all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Harry Is Fucking With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut one shot I've written so hopefully it's decent.

Harry’s POV  
“Please,” I practically begged Louis to come back to bed. I really need to stop letting this happen.  
“Sorry, Haz, I’ve gotta get ready for practice. We have our big game soon so I can’t skip,” he grinned ruffling his fingers over my curls. It baffled me how he could change from lustful with his hand down my pant to that in a matter of second.  
Louis has always been a tease, but the last few month- lets just say he’s stepped up his game. I’m only sixteen; It normal for me to horny all the time and it's not my fault, but Louis being the asshole he is thinks it fun to get me worked up and then walk out.  
“Fuck you,” I grumbled pushing his hand away from me.  
Louis smile brightened, crinkles appearing around his eyes. “What's wrong?” he asked innocently as he pulled his bag up over his shoulder.  
My blood was flowing hot. I’m gonna get him back this time. I don’t know how yet, but I’m gonna have him begging for me. “Nothing, good luck at practice,” I rolled my eyes. 

Louis POV  
“Just came to say good luck,” Harry grinned leaning up over the fence that surrounded the football field.  
It wasn’t very surprising that Harry came to the game, practically the whole school was here since it's the championships. Something was telling me he was up to something though. “What are we doing after I win?” I asked being my usual overconfident self.  
“Could go to a party,” he shrugged pulling his fingers through messy curls, “or I could fuck your brains out.”  
The way he spoke so casually, looking me right in the eyes made my stomach do a little twist. “Yeah? I’ll think that over,” I said with a laugh trying to pretend it didn’t effect me at all.  
Music finally started blasting through the speakers signalling it was time to warm up. Just before I could leave Harry's hand landed on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. “I want you to think about how a few hours from now I’m gonna wreck you, have you screaming so loud your whole street will know how much of a little slut you are, and the whole school will know because you aren’t gonna be able to walk straight for days,” Harry deep, smooth voice want right into my ear, his breath hitting my neck made chills shot down my spine. Fucking hell, what got into him? I’m supposed to be the dominate one between us.  
He can’t just say that to me and not expect me to shoot back. “Why don’t you just fuck me now then, Styles,” my voice came out a little shaky, but confident none the less.  
He pulled back with a smirk lingering on his lips, “You’d like that wouldn’t you. You want me to bend you over and fuck you hard in front of all these people, but you have a game to win.” His hand fell from my neck slapping my bum.  
“Tomlinson, get on the field,” I heard my coach shout faintly.  
“Good luck,” he smiled, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip.  
I shook my head, “Don’t need it.” Before Harry could respond I turned running out to the warm up line that I was suppose to start leading minutes ago.  
\--  
“I think Harry is fucking with me,” I said to Niall gesturing over to where Harry was sitting on the bleacher, with Zayn, Liam, and a mass of the JV players.  
His behavior hadn’t really been abnormal enough for anyone to question. His shirt was off, he was being loud, and dancing around making a fool of himself, but Harry was outgoing and the whole school fucking adores him for some reason. Only a few minutes ago he started leading chant, everyone easily going along with it even though the stuff he was getting the to say was getting fucking ridiculous.  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten kicked out,” Niall laughed.  
\--  
With three seconds left on the clock, I made our winning goal. The crowd erupted in cheers, an unmistakable voice yelling, “Fuck yeah, Louis.”  
The team praised me on the field and in the locker room, but all I could focus on was changing quickly and getting out to Harry. When I walked out of the muggy building, Harry immediately said goodbye to the group of people he was talking with to come over to me.  
“You did really good,” Harry smiled walking along my side.  
“Could’ve done better if you weren’t trying to distract me the whole time,” I rolled my eyes. Even though I was years older than Harry, I still had to look up a little to make eye contact.  
He laughed, “What do you mean? I was just being a good friend cheering you on.”  
“Hm,” I mumbled carrying on toward my car. “So why are you following me? Am I driving you home or something?” Harry raised his eyebrows apparently not expecting that. “Oh, right, you wanna go to a party. I forgot.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” he laughed, “I know you want my cock buried up your ass.”  
I split away from Harry to get into my car. Usually if he said that, he’d be wrong. I’m not constantly horny like he is, I just like to mess around. But after winning a game, I get really horny. I don’t know why, it just happens. Plus, Harry acting all dominate like this was really fucking hot and I haven’t gotten fucked in while either. “Your right,” I admitted, “You looked so fucking good when you were dancing on the bleacher before. I wanted you to come down and fuck me right then.”  
Teasing him back was getting him even more worked up. He was sitting tilted towards me, with his shirt still off. It was difficult to concentrate on the road. “You’ve got such a filthy mouth, Lou. All that teasing, its about time I put you in your place,” Harry growled, his words going straight to my cock.  
I laughed, “I’m not sure you will. C’mon how could innocent little Harry-” He cut me off by reaching over and twisting one of my nipples. “Fuck,” I moaned. He fucking knows my nipples are sensitive. Well to be fair, all of me is sensitive. I was practically built to be a bottom, but I didn’t even realize until someone finally got me to submit.  
“What were you saying?” Harry teased, a smirk lingering over his face. I didn’t respond, I quickly parked and got out of the car. “No ones home?” he asked even though he knew my mom was working tonight.  
“Mhm,” I responded unlocking the door.  
The second we got inside Harry was shoving me back against the door. Fuck, suddenly I felt so small compared to him. Our chests were pressed together and his hands were on either side of my head. “S-so what were you saying before about fucking me until I can’t walk,” I mumbled.  
I should be in control right now. This is Harry were talking about here. The boy that's two years below me and has looked up to me since we were kids. Its the boy that I’ve gotten hard a bunch of time just because I was bored. But I felt so fucking submissive at the moment, because even though he’s younger, he’s strong and tall and so damn hot.  
“You’re so eager,” Harry chuckled pressing his thigh up between my legs which felt unbelievable good, finally giving friction to my swollen member. He dipped his head down to lick along my collarbone. “I’m gonna mark you, so everyone knows who you belong to,” Harry’s words muffled into my neck before he bit down onto a soft spot.  
I shuttered at his words, grinding down on Harry’s thigh as he sucked a dark spot onto my neck. Usually I wouldn’t let someone give me a hickey in a spot so visible, but again I felt completely submissive. His rough lips trailing on my sensitive skin felt like some sort of heaven. “Yes, fuck,” I uttered not even processing the words leaving my mouth, “Please, Harry, I want everyone to know I’m yours.”  
“I know, baby,” he finally broke away from my neck. “You could cum like that if I let you, yeah? Just from grinding on my leg.”  
I let out a small whimper as I nodded my head. Suddenly, he slapped my bum then lifted me off the ground. Wrapped my legs around his waist, I letting my fingers weave into his hair. “You’re so strong,” I mumbled before slotting my lips into his. The kiss was messy and rough, but I couldn’t care less. My stomach felt like bombs were being set off inside of it and my body was pumping with adrenaline,  
Before I knew it Harry was tossing me down onto my bed. Finally, he broke away far enough for me to actually see his body. Even though he didn’t play sport his body was on perfect shape. “Fuck- Harry, do you even know how goddamn attractive you are,” I pulled myself to the edge of the bed so I could leave sloppy kiss on his stomach and hips.  
“Lou, you're sort of getting in the way of me undressing,” Harry laughed and for some reason it made me blush. Probably because I was actually so desperate and needy for him. “'m sorry,” I pulled myself back, busying myself by pulling off my own shirt.  
“Can I suck you off,” I asked bluntly, but we were already in the position to and now the only thing between his cock and me face was a pair of thin boxers.  
He chuckled, “Next time. Where’s your lube, babe?” Harry asked already making his way over to my dresser.  
“Bottom draw, in the back,” I responded quickly.  
He scrambled through my things pulling out a small container before coming back over tossing it on the bed beside me. “Lou, you're so pretty,” Harry spoke with a genuine smile over his lips. While he was crossing the room, I took the time to finish stripping. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” As he spoke he pushed me up farther onto the bed.  
“Yes,” I nodded eagerly.  
I could feel the smile on his face as he kissed along my v-line, completely ignoring my member which was already leaking precum. “Please, Harry,” I whined bucking up my hips. He ignored me as he sucked another love bit onto my inner thigh.  
“You’ve gotta learn your lesson about teasing, baby,” Harry’s hot breath made my eyelids screw shut. Moving my hand to palm myself, before I could harry knocked my hand away, “Nope.”  
“I need you to touch me, Harry, please. I learned my lesson. I j-just- please,” my attempt at begging was horrid, but to be fair I didn’t have much experience in it.  
He laughed before flicking his tongue over my hole. I gasped, not expecting it. Spreading my leg further, I couldn’t control the noises leaving me body as Harry teased me with his tongue, and eventually his fingers.  
My fingers were laced into his hair and my body must have been 1000’ degrees. “Are you okay? You’re really tight,” Harry asked after pushing two fingers in me.  
It had been awhile since I bottomed, so it hurt a little, but I was fine. “Yeah, just been awhile,” I mumbled my excuse.  
“I’ll go slow,” he kissed my thigh as he began to move his fingers again.  
The pain subsided, being replaced by pleasure. When one of his long fingers brushed against my prostate my hips bucked up and a high pitch moan escaped me. “Harry, p- please.” I was a begging mess, but I was so hard it began to hurt.  
"Look at me and tell me what you want,” he raised up so we could make eye contact.  
He stopped moving his fingers and I immediately whimpered, “Want you to fuck me, Harry. I want your cock so bad,” he didn’t respond signaling for me to keep going. Fucking hell he was milking this. “I’m sorry for teasing you so much- fuck- I need you really bad though. I- I want you to make me scream. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk right. Want to be reminded of you inside me everytime I sit down. Please, Harry,” I gulped honestly afraid he would just walk out on me like I had done to him so many times before.  
“Mh, you're such a good boy,” Harry mumbled into my lips making my heart pound against my chest. “You’re a little slut just for me.”  
“‘m your lil slut, wanna be good for you,” I agreed quickly, “wanna make you feel good.”  
My head was so deep into a cloud I wasn’t even listen to my own words. The only thing going through my mind was Harry. My eyes were still closed but finally I felt him rub up against my hole. “You sure?” Harry asked one last time.  
“Yes, yes, please,” I rushed out.  
Harry pushed up into me slowly. Goddamn, he felt so big. I clench my jaw shut wincing a little. He waited until I nodded to begin moving. “Mh you feel so good, Lou,” Low moans left Harry's lips.  
The noises he was making was driving me up the wall and it didn’t take him long to find that spot again. “God- Fuck,” I shouted dragging my nails down Harry's back. My eyes were screwed shut and every time Harry hit in me a high pitch ‘uh’ erupted from inside me.  
“You sound like a damn porn star, Louis, shit,” Harry grunted.  
My eyes flickered open, just for a moment, so I could see his face all scrunched up with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “H-harder, please,” I squeaked.  
He pushed my knees apart a little more before rutting into me with more force, getting his rhythm back. I gripped into his hair probably too tightly, but I could already feel my stomach tensing up. Harry grabbed my hips tightly holding me in place. “Don’t stop, so good, f-fuck,” I let out a choked moan.  
Harry leaned down letting our lips tangle together. His tongue rubbed roughly over mine. It was breathy and hungry but still amazing. As he pulled away he bit down on my bottom lip making me moan into his mouth. “You look so pretty, baby,” Harry uttered into my ear and he continued to pound into me. “You look so good like this, fucked out, begging, mh.”  
His words made me let out a loud moan and I was sure if anyone was outside they could hear. “Wanna be good for you, Haz. ‘m gonna cum soon,” I choked out the words.  
“Good,” Harry gripped around my cock, finally and it felt so good. I move my hands down from his curls to the sheets gripping into them hard, so I wouldn’t hurt him. “Be a good boy and cum for me,” his deep voice sent me over the edge. I string of incoherent curses left my mouth as Harry continued rutting into me as strings of cum shot up onto my chest, making it all the way up to my neck. Just moments after, he pulled out cumming onto my stomach then collapsing beside me.  
Then next few minutes I spent coming down from the cloud my head was stuck in. When I finally opened my eyes Harry was there with his chest rising and falling heavily. “Do you want to shower?” Harry asked tilting his head to face me.  
“Don’t think I’d be able to walk,” I muttered.  
Harry laughed pushing a kiss to the side of my head, “I’ll get you a washcloth.”  
By the time he got back my face was burning red. Fuck, this is so embarrassing. After being the teasing, dominant one throughout our whole friendship, when we finally have sex that's how it went. It was amazing, yeah, but I was so submissive. I probably would’ve done anything for him.  
When Harry walked back in I felt completely vulnerable.  
“You okay?’ he asked as he wiped everything up for me, the damp towel feeling amazing on my burning hot skin  
I nodded, “M’ fine.”  
“You know we're supposed to go to that party-”  
“No way,” I shook my head awkwardly shuffling underneath the blankets. I knew I probably smelled awful since I never got a real shower after the game, but I didn’t care, “so tired, come lay with me.”  
I already embarrassed the hell out of myself so might as fucking well just finish it off by asking him to cuddle with me. Harry rolled his eye, but still slid under the sheets letting me curl up against his side. “Your such a fucking bottom,” he laughed.  
“Oh shut up, Styles,” I groaned but still pulled myself as close as possible to him. “Goodnight.”  
“Night, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you leave a comment or a kudos its really appreciated!


End file.
